


Bound

by Spot_On60



Series: Ties That Bind [6]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: This isn’t a passing fancy on either’s part. An evening in finds our boys talking about their future.





	Bound

 

Mike was smoking up the kitchen. Even with both exhaust fans running at maximum effort Harvey still viewed him through a cloud. From where he stood in the living room of his condo, had he not witnessed it before, he may have been kicking himself for not recharging the fire extinguisher kept under the sink. Say what you want, but when Mike made cheeseburgers in that screaming hot iron frying pan his mouth watered in anticipation as much as a visit to any one of the upscale and currently fashionable eateries bogging down the landscape of the city.

Harvey had sliced an onion and a tomato. Spread across a plate they waited on the dining table alongside bottles of ketchup and Düsseldorf mustard. The timer had just sounded and Harvey reluctantly braved stepping in the haze to retrieve Tater Tots from the oven.

Having dumped them in a bowl he centered them on the table between their place settings. Well not really place settings. It would be better described as where they were going to sit.

 

The first time they had this meal together, Mike had laid the outerly charred, perfect medium-rare rounds topped with oozing cheese on the black pumpernickel Harvey had presented in lieu of hamburger buns. Carrying a plate in each hand he kept a stoney face as he approached the fully set dining table. He could only glance out the corner of his eye to Harvey taking a seat. He was trying hard to suppress a giggle he felt building.

When he sat he couldn’t help stare as Harvey released the spoon, fork and knife from his folded napkin before draping the twenty-four inch square of hem-stitched linen in his lap. Mike followed suit with his lips pursed, stifling the mirth ready to erupt. Harvey smiled as he reached across to pour a hearty Cabernet Sauvignon in Mike’s wine glass.

Mike returned the smile as he joined Harvey in lifting his glass to his companion before taking a sip of what he was sure must have been an excellent red wine. Unfortunately, he thought it was a waste as he knew nothing of the finer points of wine appreciation and consumption. He soldiered on using the available tongs to lift the ubiquitous potato morsels from the bowl and a spoon to scoop ketchup and mustard from his individual bowls.

He appreciated the effort Harvey put in to make their meal of cheese burgers as elegant and special as any other meal presented at the table. He did, however, watch in wonder as the older man cut his burger in half before biting into the juicy delectable. With each bite he set the sandwich down and dabbed a corner of his mouth before carefully returning the napkin to his lap.

Halfway through holding a fork-speared Tater Tot over a condiment bowl with his left hand while he smudged ketchup on it with a table knife held in his right, Harvey visibly startled when Mike barked out laughing, “For the love of god, Harvey! Use your fingers!”

 

Compromise was in order and had evolved into the setup Harvey was sitting down to this night. No wine was served, it had been replaced with beer straight from the bottle. The hamburger buns never did made an appearance. Mike now shaped the burgers in ovals to sit appropriately on the pumpernickel. After one burger with Düsseldorf, Mike never went back to yellow mustard. The ketchup and mustard went to the table in their bottles. While the Tater Tots still were served up in a bowl, there were no tongs. They’re finger food Mike had argued. Dump them on your plate and have at it. The only utensil in sight was a fork on the vegetable plate. Most times paper towels stood in for paper napkins. Although, Harvey had put his foot down when it came to paper plates, claiming they weren’t heathens nor was this a frat house.

They ate in silence. Mike’s mind dissecting the situation that was forming on his most recent case. Harvey was dissecting the two of them. As he swabbed a Tater Tot through the ketchup on his plate he looked past Mike to the condo laid out behind him. It was a work of art. Having been photographed for New York Magazine, Architectural Digest, Condé Naste, Town & Country, and Vogue pointed out it wasn’t only his opinion.

It was beautiful and impeccable and he was tired of it. He had lived in the place for the past fifteen years and it was beginning to feel more like his past than his future. His eyes shifted to Mike. Mike with his blue eyes and rumpled hair. His laid back nature and a wardrobe to match looked like a prop that didn’t belong in the space. It was as if one of My Three Sons had been dropped off at Frasier Crane’s Seattle home by accident.

He decided the Zillow and Trulia websites would be visited this weekend.

“Mike?”

“Hmm?”

“Move in with me.”

“Uhh...”

“Not something you’ve given any more thought to?”

“No. It’s not that. Not that at all. It’s just ... I was hoping to bring that up to you before you had to ask.” He smiled apologetically.

“Am I pushing again?”

“No. It’s just ... I thought we could use a breather between the havoc we wrought at the holiday party and moving onto the next step.” Mike was still a little surprised by how quickly and precisely Harvey was moving. Not that he had kept close tabs on Harvey’s lovelife, but he didn’t recall him being in such a hurry to move out of the dating stage. There was Scottie of course, but that was a whole ‘nother story.

“Warren Zevon singing ‘I’ll Sleep When I’m Dead’ is running through my head,” was Harvey’s response and the shake Mike needed to come out of his rumination.

“Pffftt....Gotta keep those plates spinin’, huh hotshot?”

Harvey’s smile was causing his cheeks to hurt. He couldn’t remember ever having an affair like this. Everything so smoothly slotted into place. There was an indescribable ease between them. He could honestly say there had never been anyone who gave him such a feeling of solidity. With Mike by his side he felt a strength within himself he had only ever convinced others was there.

He no longer felt the urge to demonstrate his power for effect. He knew it was still seen; however, now it wasn’t for show. It didn’t need to be summoned. It now radiated from him in waves. His time-honored insecurities had morphed into rabbits on the run.

Well into his forties, he felt he was finally coming into his own. The demons who had chased him through his meteoric rise within New York City’s legal community were being outdistanced. He couldn’t hear them anymore nor could he feel them swiping at his heels.

The thrumming in his head had smoothed. He felt relaxed. He was at peace. And he owed it to the man sitting across from him.

“What are you thinking about?” Mike asked as Harvey became quiet.

“I’m thinking of how my life has changed. How having you in it has grounded me.”

“You’re kidding right?”

“No,” he laughed.

“If anyone needed grounding it was me.” His eyes briefly took in the sight out the balcony doors of being close to the top of Manhattan.

“Are you?” Harvey had to ask.

“I am now,” Mike answered honestly.

Harvey had more of his burger, washing it down with a slug of beer. “Do you think about where we’re going?”

“Yeah. How about you? What do you think about it?”

“No fair. I asked you first.”

Mike smiled wide and huffed a laugh. He took a pull off his beer and considered which path to travel down. “I think ... I think it’s funny the positions we‘re in. We seem reversed, flip-flopped. It’s like you’re running headlong into the unknown. You never do that. You want to know what’s ahead and be prepared to the gills for it. And me? I’m a little more cautious than usual. That’s not us.” He took in Harvey’s eyes and noted the grin on his face. It wasn’t the iconic Specter smirk. It was anticipatory, his eyes expectant. “I don’t have a crystal ball. I can’t see where we’re going.”

Harvey smiled and nodded in agreement.

“I’ve taught you well. Tell me where you would _like_ to see us in a year or so,” Harvey coaxed.

“That’s easy.”

“Yeah?”

“I want to still be ‘us’. Harvey, I love you. What I want most is to be where you are. Wherever that might be.”

“Then let’s make sure that’s what happens.”

 

With dinner over Harvey rinsed their plates, setting them, the bowl and the fork in the dishwasher. He couldn’t argue this was much easier than dealing with all the trappings. He covered the leftover onion and tomato and set them aside. He would use them in omelets in the morning.

Mike had wiped down the dining table and gone to take care of his iron frying pan, his grammy’s frying pan, Edith’s pan. He wasn’t conscious of the deification he bestowed on the skillet, but Harvey was. There was something respectful about his handling of it, as he dutifully heated the pan on the range top, liquefying the remaining fat, making it easily absorbed by paper towels. He poured salt in it to scrub out any bits that may have stuck. After pouring the grains into the sink the pan was returned to the stovetop where it was again heated with fresh oil. One more swipe and it was done, just as his grandmother had shown him so many years prior.

Water never touched the pan. Mike warned the consequence of washing the pan in soap and water was to be hit upside the head with said skillet. There was no doubt as to the veracity of the statement.

As a rule Harvey didn’t like anything being left out on the counters. The toaster and coffeemaker were both stowed away while not in use. None of the usual trappings one finds in evidence in kitchens was on display. No scrubby on the sink. No salt and pepper on the counter. Dishtowels hung on a hanger inside a cabinet door.

The rule didn’t apply to Edith’s pan, though. Like the lady herself, the piece of cast iron had a certain amount of chutzpa. The first time it made an appearance, it remained on a back burner well after Mike had performed the seasoning duty and the pan had cooled.

 

Harvey had eyed it most of the evening. Mike would be taking it home when he went back to his apartment. It was fine waiting where it was until his young man escorted it home. However when Mike had yawned and stretched saying he would be on his way, both men had forgotten the pan. Not until after Harvey had kissed his lover goodnight at the door and was rounding his way into the kitchen to switch off lights did he see the pan had remained.

It had stayed put for a week, boldly scoffing at the house rules the entire length of its visit. When Mike finally managed to remember to take it with him, Harvey was happy to see it go. That is until he rounded the corner to switch off the lights and he was met with an empty stovetop. He studied the exposed burner for a moment before flipping the switch.

The following morning as he sipped coffee he couldn’t stop his eyes from skimming across the empty burners recognizing something was out of place, something was missing. When he returned home that night he felt an odd longing for the solid black form. He brushed it off as a sensation that would fade.

It didn’t.

He tried setting one of his own grey Calphalon pans where the iron pan had been. It just didn’t cut it. He found himself asking Mike if he would make them burgers again that Friday night. Mike was, of course, happy to comply. The pan never left the condo again.

There was a comfort Harvey took from the skillet. Though Mike had not moved in with him, Edith’s pan had. Interestingly, it demanded the occasional smile from him. He often humored it with one. There had been times when his dander was up in anger or frustration when he found he could be soothed by the presence of Edith’s pan. As long as it was there it meant Mike would be coming back. Knowing Mike trusted him with such a treasured possession could send a wave of calm through him as well as his lover’s fingers threading their way along his scalp.

 

He had put in a CD just before he sat down to their meal. Beegie. He loved her and now Mike did too. There had been a bit of confusion the first time he played her music, the first time Mike heard her lilting style on the piano.

 

“Who is this?” Mike had asked.

“Beegie.” Harvey said briefly. He was busy chopping tarragon for the béarnaise he was preparing to compliment their steaks.

“Thought they were kings of disco,” Mike commented as he straighten Harvey’s place setting. He had just opened a bottle of wine, giving it time to breathe. He was beginning to learn to appreciate a fine bottle. They were pulling out, maybe not all, but most of the stops. When Harvey cooked it was more of a formal affair than when Mike was responsible.

“Okay. To begin with this is Beegie Adair, not The Bee Gees.” Harvey’s chopping took on an indignant rhythm. “She’s a jazz pianist, a Steinway Artist. And just for future reference,” he continued, “... The Bee Gees produced some fabulous songs before tipping to the disco dark side. You need to listen to ‘Massachusetts’ or ‘I Started a Joke.’”

 

Mike was finishing in the kitchen, wiping the counters, wiping out the sink, flipping off the lights. In the meantime Harvey had gone to the stereo. He raised the volume just as “P. S. I Love You” was spreading throughout the living room. He turned as Mike came around the breakfast bar.

Harvey held out a hand, an invitation.

Invitation accepted.

Harvey took the lead. One hand held Mike’s left, the other circled around to his back. Mike rested a hand on Harvey’s shoulder as they glided toward the fireplace.

“So you want me to move in here?”

“Maybe to start.”

“Suppose you can’t come to my place without seeing Rachel there, huh?”

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Harvey leaned back to look in his man’s eyes.

What was he thinking? This was Harvey. This was nothing like when Rachel refused to go to his old apartment. She had claimed having seen Tess there walking around with a bedsheet was too much for her. Didn’t matter it was Rachel he ended up with. Didn’t matter in the least. Gawd she could be a princess. “I…I…,” he stammered.

“Well that certainly cleared things up. I need to remember that for my next set of interrogatories.” The Specter smirk had arrived for dinner. It was a bit late, but still welcome.

Mike couldn’t help laughing as Harvey turned them into a lazy spin. “Rachel wouldn’t go to my old apartment because she kept picturing another woman she had seen there.”

“Another woman she had seen there, huh?” Harvey quirked a brow.

“It was before we were serious.”

“Are you sure that was the reason? Could it possibly be the whole building had a Willard Stiles vibe to it?”

“Very funny. There weren’t any rats there.”

“You’re probably right. The roaches would have chased them off.”

Mike leaned back to glare at him before moving to press his ear to his companion’s.

“We need to stop doing this,” Harvey determined. He had turned out, releasing their chests. Using their clasped hands to lead them in a one-two-pause-step, they circled the dining table. “You do it and I do it too.”

“What are you on about?”

“Our lowered expectations with each other.” He turned Mike out to arm’s length and reeled him back in.

Enjoying the firm hold and the spreading warmth building between their chests Mike said nothing, waiting for Harvey to explain.

“The example at hand is you thinking I could give a shit about who had previously occupied your apartment, or more pointedly, your bed. I don’t. It would be inappropriate and frankly insulting to you to care about your past relationships or trysts.”

Mike was taking in a breath to apologize.

Harvey saw it coming and stopped it in it’s tracks. “Settle down, Rookie. As I was saying, you think I’m going to behave the way someone from your past would. And here’s a news flash, I’m guilty of it too. I’m ashamed to admit how many times I thought you had ulterior motives, based on nothing you yourself ever did.”

“We’ve been conditioned.”

He felt secure before, when Harvey had only been his boss. Now with the strong arms and broad hands pulling him in more firmly he was overcome by the feeling of safety he enjoyed in this man’s company, let alone his embrace. A kiss was pressed to Harvey’s neck.

“Let’s start over.”

“How do you mean?” Mike asked without lifting his head.

Harvey stopped, bringing their joined hands first to his lips then to his chest, over his heart. “I’d like to look for a new place. One that would be ours. What a’ya say?”

Sliding his hand up to the back of Harvey’s neck he answered, “I say yes.”

The warmth of Mike’s hand on the back of his neck invoked a released in him. His entire being relaxed into that touch. And as so often happened, his knees went a little weak as the word ‘swoon’ skipped through his conscious.

Mike took the lead.

  

“Lay back, Harvey.”

Nope. Didn’t have to ask him twice. He laid back and pushed himself up toward the pillows while Mike chased the button of his jeans. Flicking it open with his thumb, he quickly worked the zipper followed by tugging downward at the waistband, along his hips. Harvey lifted as his young lover pulled off his jeans and boxer briefs in a single motion. Harvey exiled his sweater himself.

The bundle of clothes Mike held was dropped off the end of the bed and attention went to Harvey’s socks. He wrapped a hand around one of Harvey’s feet. “You’re freezing.”

“Maybe a little chilled.”

Mike was up and yanking at the bedcovers. “Get in there.” He pulled the sheet and comforter up over his lover’s shoulders before hurrying to be rid of his own clothes.

Climbing under the covers he lifted a knee, draping it over Harvey’s hips while molding their chests together. He circled shoulders in his arms and willed the heat of his body to radiate.

“You’re warm,” Harvey whispered.

“And I always think of you as hot,” was laughed into a kiss.

More kisses were shared, languid and undemanding as Harvey’s temperature started to rise. Mike’s knee retreated to be replaced by a hand exploring all areas within reach. With a tap of fingers Harvey spread his legs giving his young man access to his goal.

Cupping where Harvey’s ass folded into thigh, Mike firmed his hold while kissing down Harvey’s neck. Disappearing beneath the blanket brought a laugh from the lucky recipient as the kissing crept down his chest only to turn into nips below his pecs and on toward his stomach. Then without warning Mike released his grip only to lay his hand palm up just on the crease of skin where thigh met pelvis. Dragging fingernails along the path to his crotch resulted in Harvey’s abdominals clenching down hard as he shot his own hand down to grasp Mike’s fingers. Head thrown back laughing, his grip thwarted any further attempts.

It hadn’t taken long for Mike to find, not one, but all three of Harvey’s ticklish spots. He didn’t use his knowledge often, but that just made for more of a surprise when he did. Without fail he knew when to strike for the best response, the little bastard. Harvey had long since stopped resenting the flat out giggle that could be drawn from his throat. Luckily Mike wasn’t a sadist. He would quit and move on with a chuckle when caught.

Harvey could hear mumbling coming from the vicinity somewhere near his waist. He lifted the covers and asked down into the abyss, “Who are you talking to down there?”

“You. You warming up? It’s not that I don’t love being surrounded by your scent, but it’s getting a bit stuffy down here.”

Harvey laughed as he threw the sheet and comforter past Mike to his knees. “Get up here.”

“Nah ah. I’m driving this bus tonight.”

“Thought you didn’t know how to drive. Ya know that reminds me. We were going to start driving lessons.” Everyone knew Mike’s thoughts moved at the speed of sound, but very few considered Harvey’s clever mind also operated in overdrive. It’s what kept him a step ahead. Or maybe sometimes a tad distracted.

“And you say my thoughts are far flung. Concentrate Harvey. You’re about to get a blow job.”

Harvey’s trademark eye crinkles were on full display as he watched fingers splay through his brush and his penis disappear between rose lips. He followed along as Mike bobbed down once before licking the tip, then forming his tongue to a point to pay extra attention to his frenulum. Harvey closed his eyes to the full body shudder that ensued. Mike smiled before diving down Harvey’s length to suck, pull and stroke in hollowed-cheek earnestness.

With a final full-length lick, Mike’s eyes lifted as he asked, “Can you reach the lube?”

Harvey went for the nightstand drawer on autopilot. His brain may or may not have been a bit scrambled. Mike looked as happy to have serviced his lover as Harvey did having been the receiver. He held the bottle to his chest for a moment and just took in the blue eyed lust on Mike’s face before light was completely gone from the sky and the room would only dimly glow from the city lights. When Mike smiled at him he turned over possession of the container.

Mike spread the gel around and across Harvey’s entrance before briefly slipping a fingertip in to only breach the muscle. Retreating he gently circled the ring of Harvey’s entrance. Pressing into the root with three fingers he traced the line up to where Harvey’s balls splayed to each side.

“Show me.”

Harvey lifted his knees fully exposing his most private self. Mike without thought smiled at the presentation.

Only a teardrop of lube was added to the tip of his finger. He again circled the entrance watching as Harvey lightly squeezed from the sensation. A fingertip pressed in was often immediately encompassed and sucked inward. No matter how many times Mike watched the fascinating phenomena he still marveled at the spontaneous reflex Harvey’s body performed. A finger pressed in deep was left to its own devises, but a finger barely to the first knuckle was greedily captured and drawn in. The suction-like quality only relaxing when Mike’s digit was within touching distance of Harvey’s prostate. Mike looked at his partner and they smiled at this shared experience.

The first several times he witnessed it Harvey was decidedly thrown off balance. “That’s never happened before,” was soon overshadowed when it happened again. And again. 

“Are you embarrassed, Harvey?” Mike had asked.

”Yeah. A little,” he answered honestly.

”Don’t be. You don’t know what it does to me. To know I’m the only one who’s ever witnessed this. To know you want my touch so...instinctively.”

And on this night he fought the initial tug. Laying his other hand on Harvey’s stomach, just above his pubic hair, he could feel the muscles contract deep within. He relaxed his inserted hand, allowing his finger to be drawn in. Looking up, Harvey was mirroring his grin, awash in the knowledge Mike was his. Mike was _the one_.

He didn’t hesitate nor did Harvey object to adding a second finger right after the first. A kiss was placed on a hip while Mike tapped then dragged his finger over Harvey’s prostate.

Another shudder ran through Harvey.

Removing his fingers Mike sat up between Harvey’s legs. Sitting on his heels he stroked lube up his length, adding an additional dab at the tip. Spreading his knees he encouraged his lover to lift his own higher. Taking himself in hand he wiped up and down Harvey’s entrance to signal he was about to push in.

Harvey’s knees splayed open letting Mike know he was ready. Holding himself firm Mike eased his glans in. He watched as the pucker disappeared completely from view. A quick glance up told him Harvey was okay. He drew back just enough to see the snug sphincter encircling his shaft.

Pressing in again, he stole another look to Harvey whose head was back. His eyes were closed but there was no grimace of discomfort. Mike paused then watched as Harvey’s chest expanded and he let out a slow breath. The muscle surrounding him relaxed.

He pressed all the way to his hilt. With eyes still closed Harvey smiled and curled his legs just that much more as Mike picked up his pace and fell into a rhythm. Watching his partner, Mike thought Harvey was beautiful, especially now as he was bathed in muted light coming through the glass doors. Little effort was needed to lift his man just about into his lap, sliding his knees to either side of Harvey’s hips.

The younger man set the pace, changing it often. Touching skin, feeling for muscle beneath. Enjoying the thrill of an unshaved leg or the soft skin of a penis not his own. He had pressed Harvey’s knees together ensuring an angle that delivered peak stimulation to his prostate.

Harvey soon was groaning. It had become overwhelming. He reached his hands out. Mike released his hold on Harvey’s legs and leaned in, allowing himself to be pulled forward and kissed. Harvey stroked his ribs and back as the sensations within him once again became manageable, eased down from overstimulation.

This was something Mike wanted to give Harvey. Give him the gift of letting go. Harvey led them through most aspects of their lives together. He kept firm hold of the reins, not because he didn’t trust Mike, but more from a sense of responsibility. From the protective streak Mike elicited in him. More often than not it was Harvey winding his way in and out of Mike. But the nights when their roles reversed Harvey accepted the gift he was being given. Not only accepted but treasured every moment.

Mike could feel Harvey become rigid. He again sat up, picking up the pace, watching as Harvey’s strokes on himself became more rapid. When he felt the muscle surrounding him clench, he paused. He didn’t watch the release shoot in ribbons. Instead he was focused on the contractions along Harvey’s taint. He watched as they pumped, smiling at the thought of how he had contributed to the immense pleasure Harvey was experiencing.

“Mike...” It was said low, sweet and gentle, reverential, fading into the dark of the room as Harvey’s body melted to the bed.

Mike could never witness the sight enough.

He gently massaged Harvey’s penis, spreading his cum over the glans with his fingers then palm, careful not to overstimulate. With two fingers he pressed a single firm stroke from the tip past his balls as they laid to each side of his root. Continuing along his perineum, pausing there to feel the vague remnants of orgasmic pulses. He finished the path to where his own cock was still buried inside.

It gave Harvey time to come down, to be able to enjoy what his body could do for him. Mike waited for the change in breathing to tell him Harvey had come back to himself. That was when he drew out, just to his tip, before flowing back in.

Harvey smiled knowing Mike had waited for him. That smile drove the younger man on. After several strokes in he pulled completely out to grasp himself. He pumped and bucked into his fist bringing himself to the precipice. Without warning he sunk back inside of Harvey, carrying on the same pace as with his fist.

He watched as he moved in and out of Harvey’s heat, his heart rate soaring. Moving faster but not harder feeling the push and pull of his skin as his controlled movements were lost somewhere in the pool of blood flooding his groin. Lost to the pressure building in the base of his spine. Lost as his eyes fluttered and his hips stuttered.

Harvey could never witness the sight enough.

Mike more exhaled than spoke, “Oh ...”

He sat quiet and still, chasing the last of his pulses. When he was able to drag his eyes open he saw Harvey staring at him, enjoying the sight of Mike’s orgasm and postcoital drift.

Starting to withdraw he was stopped by Harvey’s hands on his thighs and a whispered, “No. Not yet.”

Mike again leaned forward, still buried inside his partner. This was something Harvey sometimes needed, these remaining moments of being as one. For all of his tough talk and take no prisoners demeanor, this was necessary for him. He needed to lull in their bond.

Knowing he was the one Harvey looked to for this source of comfort and calm had Mike’s thoughts thick with emotion. He loved how Harvey wanted to hold him inside. His affection for this man was pure. And it was in these few minutes his mind was quiet. This was euphoria for him, a twilight time. His groin pleasantly empty, his arms full of the man he loves, his mind still, his...

“So what are you thinking of in the way of a condo?”

“Seriously, Harvey? You want to know now?”

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

 

 

**Thank you for following this series.**

**I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

 

**Feel free to take your partner in your arms and dance to**

**Beegie Adair with The Jeff Steinberg Orchestra**

 

**[P.S. I Love You](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-zHRazLFuU8) **

 

  

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¥¥¥¥~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 


End file.
